The SVU Warp
by Scully22
Summary: a fun fic where detective benson and stabler run into frankinsteins place and meet up with riff raff, magenta, rocky, and all the rest.   Chapter 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

It was a rainy night and Stabler was driving. He was driving quite fast and Benson closed her eyes a couple times when he didn't almost make some of the sharp turns.

"I think were lost" she told him as he drove on.

"Were not lost" he told her as he kept driving. Cragen had sent them up to the mountains to investigate a home.

"Maybe we should just wait till tomorrow and go to the lodge now" she told him as he turned the map around in circles trying to find where they were.

"No, I'm sure were almost there" he told her as her eyes grew wide.

"Elliot!" she shouted and he looked up to see a tree. They crashed into it and the airbags popped up. Then silence. The rain continued to patter loudly on the top of the car while every thing else seemed to be frozen. After the bags had deflated a little things started to go back in place. Benson was in a bit of shock, and took in heavy breaths.

"Elliot, you ok?" she asked as she looked at him. He was face down on the steering wheel.

"Elliot" she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt slowly. She turned to him as the rain came down harder.

"Elliot, don't do this to me" she pleaded as she unbuckled him from the seat.

"Elliot" she said again as she pushed his head back against the seat gently. He wasn't breathing. She grew wide eyed- what was she going to do? She plugged his nose and breathed as well as she could into his mouth. Nothing was happening. She couldn't pull him outside, the rain would drown him before she could save him.

"Elliot" she said again.

"Please" she told him as she put her mouth on him again. He took in a deep breath and she pulled away a second.

"Elliot? You ok?" she asked as he looked at her a little dazed.

"Elliot?" she asked again and he looked at her blinking a few times.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he said as leaned his head back on the seat again, trying to breath regularly.

"You ok?" he asked after a second.

"Yeah" she said. He nodded and looked out the windshield at the tree trunk right there. He closed his eyes and bowed his head down a little as Benson closed her eyes too.

"Come on" he finally said turning to leave the car.

"Where are you going!" she frowned.

"I saw a house not too far back, maybe they have a phone" he told her. She got wide eyed again as he stepped out into the rain. She turned quickly and got out of the car. He put one of his arms around her to try to block the rain, and they scurried down the road.


	2. ch 2

They stood outside a large estate as the rain started to fall harder again.

"Come on" Stabler said as he walked through the gate. Benson paused and read the sign dangling from the gate; _enter at your own risk_

"Hello?" a hunched over man answered the door after Stabler had rung the loud doorbell.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Olivia- our car broke down, and we wondered if we could use your phone?" he asked as the man looked at Benson.

"Come in" he said as he opened the door wider for them.

"What does a hunter live here?" Benson mumbled as they looked at all the animal skins. Benson heard some noise that sounded like a lot of people.

"Are you having a party?" she asked.

"Yes. Tonight is a very special night." The small man said. Benson nodded as a woman behind them laughed, sitting on the stair case railing.

"Very special" she smiled and laughed again. Benson frowned as did Stabler. The maid looking woman tossed the small man a duster and he smirked.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll…" he spoke as he dusted a skeleton in a standing coffin. Benson got wide eyed and Stabler was surprised.

"But listen closely…"

"Not for very much longer" the maid told them as Stabler turned to see her right behind them.

"I've got to keep control…" he continued as he threw the doors open to the party. Benson and Stabler were pushed in by the maid as he continued.

"I remember doing the time warp drinking the moments when, the blackness would hit me and the void would be calling…" he sang louder as all the party members turned and shouted.

"Let's do the time warp again!" Benson and Stabler were both in oblivion to what was happening. They watched as all the party-goers continued.

"It's just a jump to the left" the small man told them.

"And a step to the right" all the partiers shouted back.

"Put your hands on your hips"

"And put your knees in tight!" all the members shouted again.

"But it's the pelvic thrust" the small man pushed up against Benson.

"That really drives you insane" he sang as he walked off and continued with the partiers.

"Let's do the time warp again!"


	3. ch3

"Elliot, we should go" Olivia whispered to Stabler as they watched the people continue to sing and dance.

"We just need to find a phone. Then we can go" he reassured her. She took in a deep breath. She didn't have a good feeling about this place. After the song was finished, the hunched over man came up to them. Elliot, nor Olivia, knew what to say.

"You welcome to stay" the man told them a little disgusted. Olivia looked at Elliot to see what he thought, but before he could say anything they heard a loud noise. They turned around to see an elevator coming down, the other man backed away as Olivia watched curiously at the elevator. Both of the detectives were surprised when they saw the cross dresser come out.

"Hello" he said smiling widely.

"Hi" Olivia said quietly as Elliot nodded.

"How do you do, I see you've my faithful handy man, he's just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candy man" he told them as he put his arm around Olivia. He pulled her into the large room, as Stabler followed after a push from the hunched man.

"Do you live here?" Olivia asked pulling away from the cross dresser.

"Yes. Along with others. You can call me Dr. Frank" he told her.

"I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're in a bit of a hurry" Stabler added. The Doctor just smiled.

"Well, Dr. Frank- who are you? And what do you people do here?" she asked unsure if it were legal.

"Well, Olivia, I'm just a simple, gentle, loving, sweet transvestite" he told her as her eye brows raised.

"So, why don't you come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici…. pation. But maybe the rain, isn't really to blame, so I'll remove the cause… but not the symptom" he told her walking off quickly. He went up in the elevator as two women came up to Stabler and Benson. They started to pull their jackets off when Benson pulled away.

"What do you think your doing!" she shouted at a woman with fluffy hair. Stabler smiled as the other woman started to unbutton his pants.

"Elliot!" she shouted.

"Hey, if that's how they run this household-" he smiled as he leaned to one side while the woman, Columbia, pulled his pants off. Benson got wide-eyed by Stabler's comment, and the other woman, Magenta, pulled off her jacket and pants. Benson kept her hands over her eyes as she tried to cover up best she could. Stabler had the stupidest look on his face as he stared at her in the elevator.

"Do you mind!" she finally shouted at him.

"Not at all" he told her. She rolled her eyes, as she peered over at him a little. They got to the next level and watched as Magenta and Columbia headed over to a large machine. They helped Dr. Frank get his gloves on as people peered over on a ledge. The hunched over man, Riff Raff, stood by a wall of levers.

"What is this place?" Benson whispered to Stabler.

"I don't know- but I'm sure we'll find out" he told her.

"I've been making a man, with long hair and tan, and he's good for relieving my tension" Dr. Frank explained. Benson and Stabler watched as Dr. Frank went around the box and after awhile of flipping switches, and flashing lights a man arose. Benson was in awe, along with Stabler as they watched the man come out. He was kind of dopey, but handsome. Dr. Frank was so excited and finally brought the man over to Benson.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Dr. Frank smirked. Benson couldn't help but smile at the man.

"Yeah" she said as Stabler frowned at her. Dr. Frank smiled even wider as he walked off.

"What did you mean by that?" Stabler asked.

"What do you mean, what did I mean?" she frowned as she turned to watch the doctor and the now known as 'Rocky'.


End file.
